One known example of a chair which positions the occupant for correct posture is a chair having a seat which slopes forward. This ensures the occupant is positioned with a straight back. To complement the sloping seat, a knee rest can be provided to prevent the occupant from sliding forwardly off the seat.
One disadvantage of this known seat is that the pressure exerted on the knees can become uncomfortable after long periods of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved chair member which substantially overcomes or ameliorates the abovementioned disadvantages.